


It's All Fun 'n Games

by douxii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, Attempt at Humor, Carnival, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, We Die Like Men, bc yeah they're wizards, did i mention they're all wizards, lowkey set in the late to mid 1900s, mwah, oikawa hisoka, slight skyrim reference, they fight they kiss they make up it's like that one katy perry song, they're in college but that isn't mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxii/pseuds/douxii
Summary: Iwaizumi absolutely hates it when Oikawa pulls any of his dumb tricks on the poor boy, but this one is especially his least favorite. The spell alters the words that come out of the victim’s mouth, typically leaving them in a state of embarrassment and frustration (or always, if the spell is performed by a certain brunette wizard standing five feet away from Iwaizumi and looking way too happy to be running a high striker booth at some dumb Halloween carnival, and worst of all, for free).





	It's All Fun 'n Games

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written in so long wtf.. like the tags say this isn't proofread bc We Die Like Men

“Maybe next time, sweet cheeks.”

Iwaizumi’s words did not match up with the bored facial expression currently plastered on his face, nor his fist clenching onto the mallet so tight he could snap it in half. But, they did, however, match up with the cacophony of giggles coming from the cluster of girls currently leaving his carnival booth.

He waits until the girls are out of auditory and visual range to slap Oikawa upside the head, to which the latter just grinns, completely unphased by the dull pain lingering in the back of his neck.

“Cut it out, dumbass!” Oikawa chuckles lightly as Iwaizumi chases him, threatening the boy with the mallet.

“Cut what out, my dear Iwa-chan?” Oikawa continues to grin, as if to taunt the poor boy currently falling victim to what he calls an awful waste of magicka (although, Iwaizumi would argue that any magicka consumed by Oikawa is considered wasteful).

Iwaizumi doesn’t bother to argue, knowing full well that any effort given would just lead to a headache and use of time he’ll never get back.

The tanned wizard absolutely hates it when Oikawa pulls any of his dumb tricks on the poor boy, but this one is especially his least favorite. The spell alters the words that come out of the victim’s mouth, typically leaving them in a state of embarrassment and frustration (or always, if the spell is performed by a certain brunette wizard standing five feet away from Iwaizumi and looking way too happy to be running a high striker booth at some dumb Halloween carnival, and worst of all, for  _ free _ ).

“That frown etched on your face is really bringing me down, let alone everyone passing by! Why do you think we’ve had so little customers all night? I’m just trying to lighten the mood a bit.”

“You’re not lightening anything, you’re just making a fool out of me.”

Oikawa’s face contorts back into his tauntful grin.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Shut up and get back into your position, you clown.”

Oikawa abides, but doesn’t step back into the small chamber behind the high striker tower (which is where he hides while a customer “tests their strength”, AKA them trying their hardest while Oikawa uses magic to rig the game in order to have them pay to try again). He instead chooses to stand beside it, knowing there won’t be any new customers for a good while.

The brunette gazes off into the distance, ‘distance’ being Iwaizumi. Oikawa watches as the boy calls out the cliche, “Step right up!” and, “Come test your strength!” He cringes knowing that Iwaizumi most likely hates having to do this, contradictory to the embarrassing tricks he was pulling on the poor boy prior.

It’s honestly Iwa’s fault for getting stuck in this position though. Those tan, muscled arms are a perfect show for a booth like the one the two boys are running. Not to mention the required uniform that perfectly accentuates his huge biceps and broad back. It brings in the ladies who want to ogle and the men who want to challenge. Too bad Oikawa has all the charisma that Iwaizumi doesn’t.

Oikawa gets snapped out of his stupor as he notices a customer approach the booth. He quickly and smoothly enters the cramped chamber whilst preparing a heavy amount of magicka due to the mere size of the man who just walked up.

“I can’t wait to show you how strong I am like you, papa!”

The brunette wizard sighs in relief upon the notice that rather the man’s seemingly young son would be playing, causing him to lessen his buildup of magicka in order to not make the game seem outrageously impossible. Oikawa also grins knowing he can use the leftover magicka to mess around with Iwaizumi once again.

The boy fails, as they always do, and frowns, as they always do. The man and his son begin to exit the attraction, opening up for the mandatory, ‘Maybe next time!’ from Iwaizumi. But that’s not what comes out of his mouth, as per Oikawa-usual.

“Sorry ‘bout your luck, chump.” Iwaizumi’s overly monotone and drop dead tired voice doesn't aid the fact that what he just said was a manipulation by his dumbass best friend, making him sound genuinely mean to the poor kid.

Iwaizumi doesn’t even register what he just said, as this is something he’s grown to become used to. Unfortunately for him, the man does.

“What the fuck did you just say?” The large man turns around to snarl at the booth host. Realization finally hits Iwaizumi and his face flushes.

“I-I’m sorry sir, have a good day.” Iwaizumi is completely out of character as he panics to get the current dilemma off of his shoulders, internally cursing Oikawa.

“No, what the fuck did you just say to my son?” The man grabs at Iwaizumi’s shirt (not that there’s much to grab, given it’s two sizes too small and practically a second skin on the boy) and proceeds to bring him closer to his face, asserting dominance.

The man’s attention is brought to Oikawa as the boy rushes out from his small chamber, sudden realizing the danger he’s out Iwaizumi in.

“N-No need for violence, sir! Now if you could just put him down-”

“Who the hell are you? Where did you even come from?” There’s confusion written on the man’s face, mixing with the still heavily apparent anger.

“No matter that, let’s talk this out like adults, p-perhaps?”

“How about we talk this out like men, since this one here thinks he so high and mighty.” The man lets go of Iwaizumi, practically dropping him. Oikawa takes this chance to step in front of him, arms waving wildly in front of him, making a fool of himself as always.

“Sir, this is just a huge misunderstanding. Please leave or we will be calling security.” Oikawa musters up all the courage he possibly could to get this all out in one steady breath, wishing for this all to be over as soon as possible.

The man grunts, still clearly furious with the two, but turns around anyway. He grabs his son’s hand and makes one final statement.

“Don’t talk to me or my son ever again.”

The two boys watch them walk into the distance and both let out a heavy sigh of relief at their safety. This doesn't last long for Oikawa however.

Iwaizumi walks towards the front of the attraction, turning the sign signaling the booth’s status to say ‘closed’. He abruptly turns around and glares holes into Oikawa’s face, ‘if looks could kill’ and all that.

“What the  _ hell  _ were you thinking, Tooru?” Oikawa gulps at the use of his given name.

“Listen, I’m sorry, you have every right to be mad at me-”

“Mad? Damn right I’m mad! You just put me in a seriously dangerous position. Maybe not fatal, but I definitely could've ended up in the infirmary with a few broken bones!” Oikawa’s mouth opens and closes like a fish, not knowing what to say.

“I’m sorry, I really am-”

“Well it doesn't fucking feel like it. If you were sorry you’d stop pulling these dumb tricks on people to gain entertainment for yourself and  _ only  _ yourself. It’s so selfish, Tooru, I’m sick of it.” The brunette whimpers but curses at himself for it, knowing he has no right to be upset in this situation.

  
  


Off in the booth right beside Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s sits Matsukawa and Hanamaki, listening to every word, unbeknownst to the two fighting wizards.

“Don’t you think this is enough, Makki?” Hanamaki shushes the boy.

“Just wait.”

  
  


“I’m sorry… I was just trying to have some fun.”

“It honestly feels like you fucking hate me, like you’re  _ trying  _ to make my life god damn miserable,” Oikawa just stares dumbly at the boy getting closer with every accusation. “Is that it? Do you hate me?”

“Hajime, you know that’s not true.” The brunette begins to break.

“And how am I supposed to know that when all you do is sit around and laugh at the predicaments you put me in?”

“I-I don’t hate you, I don’t! If anything I’m-”

“You’re what?” Iwaizumi’s glare never lets up and Oikawa feels like the boy can see directly into his soul.

“I’m in love with you!”

  
  


Hanamaki grins.

“He finally did it.” Matsukawa just sits in shock, looking to his right to see his companion grinning with pride.

  
  


“I-I- Um…” Iwaizumi doesn’t know how to respond to the sudden confession. The two wizards continue to stare at each other until Oikawa just can’t do it anymore.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn't have said anything…” Oikawa begins to make his way past Iwaizumi, head down in shame and embarrassment.

“Tooru, wait,” Iwa grabs onto the boy’s arm, stopping him from making his escape. “ _ I’m  _ sorry.”

Oikawa tilts his head in confusion.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you, especially in public. It was completely uncalled for-”

“No, I deserved it. What  _ I  _ did was uncalled for and I shouldn't have done that.”

“Fuck it, I’m not gonna sit here and debate with you back and forth.” Before Oikawa can begin to form a reply, his head is being pulled forward and his lips are being pressed against slightly chapped ones.

Eyes wide open, the boy stands in shock, brain too slow to catch up to what’s currently happening. By the time it does, Iwaizumi is already pulling away and Oikawa already misses the feeling of his lips.

“Tooru-” Oikawa brings Iwaizumi back in, fighting for that second chance to kiss him back.

“Shut up and kiss me, Hajime.”

  
  
  


(Legend has it a faint cheering by two boys could be heard in the background as the two wizards kiss at a high striker booth in the middle of a carnival.)

  
  


(The next day, day two of the yearly Miyagi carnival, Hanamaki and Matsukawa make their way to Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s tent before opening with nothing to say except ‘congrats’ and a few slow hand claps. The other two wizards stand in confusion until it hits them.

“ _ You _ set this up!”

“Don’t forget to thank me in your wedding speech~.”

They didn’t know it then, but the two wizards would eventually live up to that one-sided promise.)

**Author's Note:**

> they got married and lived happily ever after the end
> 
> also the man was a conjuration by hanamaki using magic which is why oikawa says he set the whole thing up in the end okay just wanted to clear that up
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/illvmis)  
[buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/douxii) (café con leche pls)  
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/douxii)


End file.
